


Good Luck

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Albus is trans, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cotton Candy Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Help, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Swimmer AU, Trans Male Character, i love my boyos too much, i wrote this in 14 minutes what, im not a swimmer so if i got something wrong ?, p much a drabble, read it, that; my pals; is a first, this actually makes sense what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: First meeting -- Scorpius and Albus getting ready for their first Final





	

Scorpius glanced across the row of swimmers, heart pounding. This was the most important race of the year.

 

The boy next to him was wearing blue shorts and either a tank top or a binder, he wasn't sure which. His skin was a warm brown colour, and his eyes were green.

 

The boy bounced on his toes, obviously anxious, but with that much energy, Scorpius was sure he'd do fine.

 

"Good luck," said the boy, and Scorpius wondered if he was being sarcastic. Probably not, he decided.

 

"Yeah. You too."

 

"I don't see why they make us stand up here for so long."

 

"I know. It's been like ten minutes already."

 

"Seriously. Oh. I'm Albus, by the way."

 

"Scorpius."

 

"God, this is my first Final that I've actually gotten to. Some of the people here have won multiple times, I'm sure."

 

"Same. It's terrifying."

 

Albus nodded. "I-"

 

The whistle was blown. "ON YOUR MARK!"

 

"Good luck," said Scorpius, again.

 

"You too," smiled Albus.


End file.
